


L'Artiste et l'argile

by Jainas



Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Episode Tag, Français | French, Kink Meme, Mind Manipulation, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: Une fois débarrassé de ses invités Kaiser presse le pas vers l’atelier où il a laissé le boxeur, le retrouve, tremblant et hébété, agenouillé au pied de la toile humaine dont il est parvenu à s'extraire... Ho, un défi... Le frisson d'anticipation est d'autant plus délicieux qu'il est rare, et Kaiser se transforme sans hésiter, à demi. Enroule ses membres souples et chauds autour de l'humain qui se débat faiblement, le porte jusqu'à lui.





	L'Artiste et l'argile

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ecrite pour un prompt sur le Kink-meme d'Andersandrew.  
> Version alternative de l'épisode 8.

Le plus souvent la fascination béate et docile de ses proies suffit à Kaiser. Elles sont alors une matière première malléable et parfaite, la glaise qu'il modèle à son gré ; elles deviennent les vecteurs de son art et leurs coquilles désormais vides sont transcendées. C'est après tout le mieux qu'elles puissent espérer de leurs petites vies humaines et médiocres ; et un destin déjà bien plus doux que celui que pourrait leur réserver d'autres Roitelets.

Parfois aussi il va plus loin, si l'inspiration le frappe, si la muse qui susurre sans cesse à son oreille s'incarne en son modèle du moment. Richard a la beauté, mais aussi la volonté : Kaiser désire l'une, Gobniu souhaite briser l'autre...

 

Une fois débarrassé de ses invités il presse le pas vers l’atelier où il a laissé le boxeur, le retrouve, tremblant et hébété, agenouillé au pied de la toile humaine dont il est parvenu à s'extraire... Ho, un défi... Le frisson d'anticipation est d'autant plus délicieux qu'il est rare, et Kaiser se transforme sans hésiter, à demi. Enroule ses membres souples et chauds autour de l'humain qui se débat faiblement, le porte jusqu'à lui.

De sa forme humaine il a pour l’instant conservé son visage d’albâtre et ses mains. Du premier il vole un nouveau baiser à Richard, qui toute horreur oubliée ne tarde pas à lui rendre avec de plus en plus d’enthousiasme, de nouveau subjugué par le pouvoir de Gobniu, pathétique insecte captivé par la flamme qui le consumera. Des secondes il dénoue la ceinture du jean, abaisse la fermeture éclair…

Richard proteste faiblement, presque par réflexe, mais l’érection libérée qui vient reposer dans la paume offerte de Kaiser est déjà replète et tendue, s’engorge seconde après seconde même lorsque les tentacules de Gobniu se repositionnent pour immobiliser les larges épaules de sa muse du moment, viennent peler sous-vêtements et jean de ses cuisses musclées. Kaiser n’est plus humain, mais cela ne signifie pas qu’il soit aveugle, et Richard est un spécimen parfaitement vitruvien. Ses tentacules écartent les jambes du boxeur, étendent ses bras, l’offrent à la vue et au toucher tel une parodie obscène de la gravure de Leonard. Ses yeux sont voilés, désir et fascination mêlée, ce regard drogué qu’ont les élus touchés par Gobniu ; les mains de Kaiser s’activent sur le membre à présent totalement dressé… Ho, il pourrait en faire un moulage, pour sa prochaine œuvre… Déjà dans son esprit l’idée se cristallise : un pénis humain, monté au centre d’un nid de tentacules de poulpes d’un noir Vanta qui se déploieraient tout autour comme une corolle, quelques-uns venant enserrer la hampe…

Faisable, décide-t-il. Il ne veut pas abandonner son plaisir immédiatement, mais même après ce sera un jeu d’enfant que de maintenir Richard en érection, et il a de quoi prendre des moulages dans la réserve…

« Tu seras ma muse, Richard, susurre-t-il contre la bouche hébétée du boxeur. « Tu resteras dans l’Art… tu as bien mérité une récompense pour cela, le veux-tu ?

\- Kaiser… » balbutie Richard à peine conscient, pathétique et suppliant, bouche entrouverte.

La tentation est bien trop grande pour y résister, il se concentre, ses membres secondaires pulsent et s’étrécissent, diminuent de diamètre jusqu’à ce que l’une d’entre eux puisse venir se loger dans la bouche de Richard, dans sa gorge qui convulse vainement autour du membre surnaturel qui le pénètre… Gobniu ronronne de plaisir de toutes ses bouches et Kaiser laisse ses mains disparaître, matérialise un second tentacule qui vient se nouer à la racine du pénis, autour des testicules, serpentes entre les jambes de Richard jusqu’à l’anus offert… Tout le corps de l’humain se cambre, tente de s’arracher à l’étreinte, mais Gobniu vient enserrer le torse de Richard de l’étau d’un python et l’un de ses visages descend jusqu’au pénis saillant, l’enfourne tête en bas, indifférent aux contraintes de la gravité.

Il est difficile de maintenir ses tentacules à une taille acceptable pour un corps humain, et malgré lui Gobniu laisse ses membres se dilater un peu plus. Dans son étreinte Richard convulse et se cambre, tente vainement de hurler autour des tentacules qui l’étouffent et le pénètrent, ne fait que s’empaler un peu plus et en pleure de soulagement abject.

Sous sa forme complète Gobniu n’a plus de sexe, mais la dévotion et l’énergie sexuelles arrachées à l’humain lui sont bien suffisantes et ses cous se lovent l’un contre l’autre et s’entrecroisent, il se replie sur lui-même dans un entrelacs sinueux, pompe simultanément le sexe de Richard tandis qu’une autre de ses langues goûte au sel de sa sueur qui a simultanément le goût de la terreur et celui de l’adoration ; mord les billes contractées des tétons du boxeur, juste pour le plaisir de provoquer un nouveau sursaut de douleur aussi vain que délicieux, immédiatement transmuté par son pouvoir… C’est le moment parfait, où l’humain est si totalement en sa mainmise que si Gobniu le relâchait il resterait quand même, où malgré tout ce qu’il peut décider de faire au corps offert, l’hypnose est si puissante qu’il la maintient même malgré la douleur, même malgré le plaisir. C’est le pouvoir immense de Gobniu.

Mais soudain la lumière s’éteint, plongeant la scène dans l’obscurité, et l’attention de Gobniu s’arrache brutalement de son jouet pour se tourner vers le bâtiment. L’alarme d’effraction ne s’est pas déclenchée, mais il a de la visite, il en est certain.

Ho, qu’il déteste abandonner une œuvre en cours alors que l’inspiration l’habite ! Mais qu’importe, Richard est en sa possession, il sera toujours temps de reprendre après.

Négligemment il repose le corps tremblant dans sa toile en cours, s’accorde un instant pour lui redonner la pose. Richard se laisse faire, et Kaiser l’abandonne avec un dernier baiser malicieux, et la promesse qu’il va revenir, très bientôt.

Pour l’heure, il est temps de se mettre en chasse.


End file.
